Confessions of a Dracoholic
by cant-keep-up-with-time
Summary: Hermione owns THE top fashion magazine of wizarding New York. Then she meets...Draco? Why's he in NY? Why does he make her so nervous? Why does she suddenly notice his HOT body? What will happen? DISC:i dont own harry potter. HerDra HarGin RonLav
1. Chapter 1: Fashionista

**Confessions of a Draco-holic**

**Chapter 1: Fashionista**

Hermione was finally financially stable enough to start her own fashion magazine. About a year and a half ago, she graduated from the Magical Pixies Fashion Institute, which was rated #1 in the wizarding world. Near the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts she discovered her newfound interest in fashion. She saw that there was nothing wrong with looking good, just the manner in which you presented it. So she went to school with the goals and hopes of one day having her own magazine featuring designs that were chic and modern, but not at the expense of animals. She was 100 anti-fur.

She recently received a grant that was enough for her to start her own magazine. She already had a name for it, _Gazelle._ Before finally receiving the grant from a friend's company, Hermione was struggling to get a grant or loan large enough to suffice for her magazine.

She was very excited upon receiving the grant and immediately dialed her best friend, and roommate's, number.

Ginny picked up her cell as soon as she saw Hermione's name pop up on the screen, "Hey Herm! What's up?"

She practically shouted, "Ginny I got the grant!! I already have a location for the magazine in mind so all I have to do is some paperwork then I can start the magazine! And don't worry, I will still be here in New York, it's actually really close to our apartment!"

"That's great news! We have to celebrate! Where do you want to go tonight?"

"How about Hedwig's? I can tell Harry then, and I'll call Ron and Lavender to meet us there as well, around 8-ish?"

"Sounds good, I'll call him to make sure ok? Gosh I am so happy for you!"

* * *

At around the same time Hermione discovered her likeness for fashion, Harry discovered his culinary talents. He went to one of the most profound culinary schools and opened up a trendy restaurant in Manhattan and named it after none other than his beloved owl, Hedwig. He was just monitoring how things were running in his kitchen when he received a call from Ginny. 

He picked up the phone, not knowing who it was, "Hello?"

"Hey hun! How are things at the restaurant?"

"Everything's fine and dandy. How are things at the office?"

"Same as usual. My co-workers are as annoying as hell and I'm bored to death. Seriously, all I do is answer phone calls and get coffee!"

"I hate to break it to you Gin, but that is basically what a secretary does!"

"I know that Harry! But I heard of other secretaries who have much more fun, and get better pay."

Harry replied, "Well I am sorry there's nothing I can do about it at the moment. Is that he reason you called?"

Then Ginny remembered, "Oh yeah! Hermione has some big news so we are going to celebrate at the restaurant tonight, ok? We should all be there by 8. She's invited Ron and Lavender as well."

"Sounds good… Did she tell you what the big news is?"

"She did…." replied Ginny, trying to remain mysterious.

"Oh Ginny, surely you can tell your own boyfriend…"

"Absolutely not! Hermione will tell you herself tonight so be patient. Oh no my boss is here I gotta go Harry. I love you. Bye."

* * *

After hanging up the phone with Ron, Hermione went to the apartment. It was around 6pm. The apartment was empty however, because Ginny got off work at 7 and planned to meet up at the restaurant. 

Hermione's wardrobe consisted of many new designer clothes that she picked out herself. All of her outfits were absolutely fabulous.

She picked out a short, long-sleeved grey dress that ended at mid-thigh and purple shoes/ accessories. She took a shower, dressed up, did her hair, then popped into her Volkswagen Beetle Convertible and headed for Manhattan.

They all arrived at the restaurant at 8 and exchanged the customary greetings. Hermione was just about to announce her big news and while taking a sip of champagne she saw a big rock on Lavender's finger.

She spit out her drink all over the table, "OMG Ron! Did you guys get engaged?!"

Then she realized what she just did, _Oh that can't be good for my new, sophisticated image..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Pink Journal

**Confessions of a Draco-holic**

**Chapter 2: The Secret Pink Journal**

Hermione went home after the wonderful dinner with her friends. She just could not believe that Ron was engaged! To Lavender! And she was finally going to start her own fashion magazine.

She put on her comfy pajamas and sat on the couch in front of the TV. The apartment was quiet because Ginny was spending the night at Harry's. Nothing interesting caught her eye so Hermione decided to look through the pink diary she kept under her bed. It wasn't an ordinary diary; it was where she put all of her confessions. Things she would never dream of telling anyone. No one could open it, for only Hermione knew the code that unlocked it.

Sighing, she went to her bedroom and picked it up. After making herself comfortable against the headboard, she opened it up. There was now quite a long list of things, in no particular order, that she kept as secrets, even from her best friend Ginny. It read:

_My Secrets:_

_Before I received the grant, I told my parents I was working with a fashion designer, but in reality I was a cashier at the café down the street._

_When I was in my 3__rd__ year at Hogwarts, I had a small crush on Harry._

_When Ginny doesn't notice, I sometimes borrow her nice shoes._

_I still watch Saturday morning cartoons._

_My favorite color is PINK!_

_My reading obsession started with romance novels…_

_I got into fashion after seeing a REALLY HOT guy on a magazine cover._

_I got really, really drunk one time and had a one-night stand, in the bathroom!_

_I have an unhealthy obsession of chocolate_

_Once, I went to the beach with my friends but forgot to shave my legs and stood there in the water, fully clothed. Everyone thought I was just acting odd but I was embarrassed! I hadn't shaved for a month!_

_I used to steal cookies from the café I worked at… But I always paid them back once I got the spare change! I know, pathetic…_

_I have a crush on this guy who works at the Laundromat. He is really cute; he's got light brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and these mesmerizing green eyes. His name is Derek._

_I sometimes have fantasies involving him…and me…_

_I HATE it when I go on a date and the guy orders for me. I know, I'm deluded but it bothers me soo much!_

_When I was seven, I had a bunny named sparkles._

_I used to be a B student until I got to middle school._

_Aside from a fashion magazine, I've always wanted to start my own lingerie store, like Victoria's Secret® in the muggle world…_

* * *

A few months later, Hermione's magazine staff was all ready to get to work for their first issue. Hermione was very excited, and could not wait to see the results. She had several photo shoots taking place the very same day, and the press was due any minute to announce the commencement of her magazine.

Hermione went towards her new office, which was very luxurious. There were tall walls with design concepts and sketches plastered over them. The view from there left you breathless. Her desk itself was the size of her apartment! She was swiveling around in her leather chair when she heard a knock on the door. _I still need to hire a secretary, _she thought, and went to open it.

Harry and Ginny were standing on the other side with balloons saying "CONGRATULATIONS" and Harry handed her some flowers. Hermione was touched, _they are so sweet. _She hugged them both then gestured for them to come in and sit on the big couch in her office.

Harry was astonished, "Wow Hermione! Your office is amazing! You could live here!"

Ginny sarcastically retorted, "Her office? The whole building is so unbelievable awesome! I would LOOOOVE working here. We're so proud of you Hermione; you've finally reached your dreams."

Hermione grinned, and then had an amazing idea, "Ginny! Why don't you become my secretary? I'll pay you double what you are getting now."

Ginny was ecstatic, "Hermione, are you sure about that? I mean, do you want me to work here?"

"Of course I do! And that way, it will be MUCH EASIER to gossip….err I mean talk about global crises…" she said, as she looked at the look of disapproval on Harry's face.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out. Hermione and Ginny heard him mumble, "Girls!" and giggled.

"Now that I own a fashion magazine, I have an image that I must portray. I can't look too plain and I think I should have an air of mysteriousness about me. That is so chic, right?"

"Exactly Herm! You also remember that you ALWAYS have to be wearing the latest styles. You will be everyone's idol you know. The trendsetter for witches everywhere!"

Just then, Hermione's cell rang and Ginny laughed as she heard the ring tone. "Ron's calling," Hermione said in embarrassment, as Ginny continued laughing.

"You definitely need a new ringer!"

As Hermione listened to Ron babble, she dotted down a message on her note pad: _ADD THIS TO BOOK: Confession #87: My ring tone is the Macarena!_


	3. Hermione's Budget

_With her fantastic new income, Hermione decided to make a budget so as not to get in debt before she even made the money…_

**HERMIONE'S BUDGET**

**MONTHLY:**

_**Bills, groceries, and other necessities: **_TBD

**MONTHLY/BI-WEEKLY/WEEKLY (TBD)**

_**Casual Clothes: **_$150

_**Work Clothes: **_$175

_**Party Clothes: **_$300

_**Lingerie: **_$50

_**Casual Shoes: **_$100

_**Nice Shoes: **_$150+

_**New Handbag? **_TBD

_**Make-up: **_$25

_**Hair-care: **_$75

_**Manicures and Pedicures: **_$50

_**Other beauty necessities: **_$45

_**Miscellaneous: **_$50


	4. Chapter 3: Eavesdropping

**Confessions of a Draco-holic**

**Chapter 3: Eavesdropping**

Weeks later, Hermione and Ginny still looked forward to seeing each other at work every day. When they had the time, Ginny would sneak into Hermione's office and just talk about girly things, mainly how she felt about Harry. _To be honest, whenever Ginny is babbling on about Harry I daydream about Derek from the Laundromat…_

One particular day, Ginny brought a very important item to Hermione's office: _the book_. Every fashion magazine has a "book" which contains everything that will go into the issue that will be published. The design department finally decided that it was time Hermione took possession of it.

Hermione's eyes grew wide when Ginny came into her office, "Ginny! Is that the book?!"

Ginny squealed, "YES IT IS! They said that it's ready, and I'm sure you know that you need to guard it with your life, right?"

Hermione waved her free hand, "Of course, of course…"

_I just hope I don't lose it in all this mess…_

"Ginny, would you go get me a latte? I'm going to look over the beauty advice section."

Ginny nodded and left Hermione to her work. She came out of Hermione's office to find a box of chocolates on her own desk. She was about to pick it up when Harry jumped out of the corner and surprised her.

"Harry! You almost gave me a heart-attack! Are these from you?"

Harry laughed, "Well I hope so… Unless you have a 'one-year anniversary' with another boyfriend?" Ginny had a mischievous grin on her face and Harry said, "Pick you up at 8 from your apartment?"

Ginny happily replied, "I'll be waiting. Now do you need anything else? I need to go pick up a latte for miss 'editor-in-chief'."

Harry shook his head, "No I just wanted to surprise you, and I needed to ask Hermione something, is she busy?"

"No go right in."

* * *

Harry walked into Hermione's office to find her intently staring at something on her desk. _I wish sparkles was still alive, he would have been so proud of me._

Harry gasped, "Hermione is that the—"

Hermione cut him off, "Yes! It's the BOOK! Harry I now officially own a magazine!"

In her excitement, she got up and enveloped Harry in a giant hug.

She let go of him and asked, "What brings you to my office?"

Harry replied, "Well, today is the one-year anniversary of my relationship with Ginny…"

Hermione said, "Oh that's right! I am so sorry I forgot, I would have given Ginny the day off."

"That's alright Hermione. But umm…I…I want to ask you something…."

Just then, Ginny slightly opened the door and saw Harry talking to Ginny. She didn't want to disturb them so just stood there. _It can't be that personal, I'm sure they won't mind. _She decided to listen in on their conversation to see what Harry was up to.

Hermione replied, "Sure, anything Harry, just ask away!"

"I was wondering…how should I propose to Ginny tonight?"

Harry and Hermione heard a thud, and looked to the door to see an unconscious Ginny lying on the ground with latte spread all over the carpet. Harry hurried over to her side to see if he could wake her up while Hermione could not suppress a giggle.

Hermione called for a nurse to come up right away and stood leaning against her desk, admiring how much Harry cared for Ginny. Not two seconds later, she saw two more feet at the entryway. She looked up and saw some expensive looking pants, a nice shirt that did not succeed in hiding a well toned abdomen, and found herself staring into the grey eyes of a handsome man with a hideous smirk on his face. _Shit! It's Malfoy! I hope he didn't notice me staring… WAIT! Why is he in New York? At my office?_


	5. Chapter 4: Unbelievable

**Confessions of a Draco-holic**

**Chapter 4: Unbelievable**

"Like what you see Granger?" said Draco, sending Hermione a mischievous look.

Hermione immediately tore her eyes away from him and changed the subject, "Don't be so flattered Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

The nurse came in and urged Harry to bring Ginny down to her office to make sure everything was ok. Hermione walked back into her office and Draco closed the door behind him.

He said, in a rather annoyed tone, "Really Granger, you can't tell me you don't know all about my highly successful PR firm in London?"

"Yeeea-ahh...but what does that have to do with you coming to my office?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You clearly aren't as smart as you make yourself out to be… And I have to admit I am not too thrilled about this idea. But Blaise, who is now my business partner, heard about your magazine and said he thought he saw some potential and when I heard about your magazine it was rather difficult to disagree with him…"

_Is Malfoy actually complementing me? And it seems so genuine… Still, this is Malfoy I'm talking about. Since when does he give complements without wanting something of greater value in return? I have to act indifferent; I can't let him get to me…_

"What are you getting at Malfoy? I don't have time for games…"

Hermione turned to sit down at her desk and starting organizing her papers into neat piles. Draco couldn't help but notice how pretty she had become. Her chestnut hair was no longer a bushy mess of curls, but a silky set of waves with light highlights. She was wearing makeup and a rather stylish outfit. Sexy red stilettos and a black halter dress made her look like a model.

After some contemplation, he replied, "I am not getting at anything. I really think you have a great magazine here. I came here personally to offer you services from Dragon Communications. If you become one of our clients, I guarantee that we can help make your magazine the biggest one on the market."

_He has to be joking! I would never work for him in a million years! I would rather live on the street than work with Malfoy! There are plenty of other successful PR firms, so why would I choose his? He is really getting way ahead of himself._

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but _Gazelle _is doing great without the help of public relations… It is one of the top-selling magazines in New York! So I regret that I will have to decline your offer. The door is just behind you."

She pointed towards the door but found herself confused at the ridicously amused expression on Malfoy's face.

"I SAID the door is right behind you, are you faint of hearing or something?"

"Granger, Granger, Granger… I don't bloody care about _New York._ Merlin knows I wouldn't give a damn if you had the best magazine in America!"

_No, he can't'! He can't mean he wants to…_

"I'm talking about making you magazine global, international. You will be the new face of fashion in the world. With the help of Dragon Communications, it can actually happen! The sooner you agree the better! But I'll give you some time to think, when you've made up your mind you can owl me at Unicorn Plaza, you know the new hotel? I will be here for two weeks so you have a week and a half to decide so we can make the proper arrangements." He turned to open the door.

_International, imagine Gazelle being an INTERNATIONAL magazine! That would be so amazing. But still, he is Malfoy; I really doubt it can work out between us…_

Draco was almost out of her office when he turned to Hermione, with a bemused expression on his face and said, "Oh, one more thing Granger. I thought I should let you know that there are wardrobes and closets that you have in your office."

He left a confused Hermione sitting at her desk. But when he closed the door she realized that she left her pink panties on the couch near her office window. _It's only there because I forgot to put it away when I was rummaging through my wardrobe. What's the big deal anyway? Every girl probably has at least one pair of pink panties. OK, maybe they don't have strawberries all over them but still… Now he probably thinks that I wasn't wearing any underwear and was thinking dirty things like the little pervert he is. This is so unbelievably embarrassing… Oh Merlin, I've done it again!_


	6. Chapter 5: Alliances

**Confessions of a Draco-holic**

**Chapter 5: Alliances**

"It really isn't that funny Ginny! Honestly…"

Ginny was roaring with laughter after Hermione told her about the whole Draco-seeing-her-panties incident earlier that day. The incident made Ginny forget about how Hermione told her about Draco's proposal from Dragon Communications. Apparently, Ginny thought it was a good idea to make an alliance with them…

Hermione pleaded for her to cease her laughter, "Ginny! You can't giggle like a hyena when you've just woken up from being unconscious! You should really calm down and get some rest…"

Ginny always found amusement in Hermione's silly misfortunes, and Hermione wished she wouldn't. However, it was Ginny's happy personality that made them best friends. About 5 minutes later, Ginny finally slowed down her laughing and put on a serious face.

"Hermione, I gave Harry an answer as soon as I woke up…" said Ginny.

"Answer? What are you talking about?" then Hermione realized what Ginny was talking about, "Oh! So are you two _finally_ engaged?"

Ginny could not contain her excitement and jumped, sending her water flying across the bed and all over Hermione's white blouse. _Damn, I KNEW I shouldn't have worn my red bra under this shirt. Shit, it's so transparent that I might as well walk around topless…_

"Oh I am sorry Hermione… and of course I said yes! And I called mum before you walked in, and she is already planning for the wedding! Harry agreed, so we are getting married in the summer! The winter holidays, of course, have been reserved for Ron and Lavender's wedding! Isn't it amazing?!"

"Yes! Yes it is…" but Hermione couldn't get rid of the feeling of discomfort that settled in her stomach. _OMG All of my friends are getting married! Now when we go out together I will be the only one alone… And soon they'll have kids! I don't even have a boyfriend… What if I die alone?!_

Then Ginny was concerned, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione snapped out of it so as not to ruin her best friend's time of joy, "Yeah I am fine! I was just thinking of when we should throw your engagement party!"

Then there was a soft knock at the door and Harry came in carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hey Hermione!" he said, and then noticed that her bra was visible, and his cheeks were turning redder than Ginny's hair.

Ginny witnessed the change in his visage and said, "Earth to Harry! Earth to Harry! You're _fiancé _is speaking to you!"

Harry snapped out of it and Hermione nervously laughed, "I guess I should leave you two alone…"

* * *

And she hurried out of the nurse's quarters, her cheeks flushed. She ran into her office and locked the door. _I better change before anyone else sees me like this…_

She unbuttoned her top and flung it onto her couch without looking to see where it landed. Then, as she was unzipping her skirt, she turned around to see a body on her couch and screamed.

The body moved and when the sleepy, but _very handsome, _man got up. Hermione was shocked, and confused, to see Draco Malfoy rubbing his eyes.

He looked at her then smirked, "First I see your panties, and now I get to see you wearing your bra. Really Granger, I like you much better now than I did at Hogwarts. You are much more, how do I say it, free…" and he wiggled his eyebrows while expanding his arms for great emphasis.

_Oh Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Geeze Merlin, why me?!_

Hermione fumed but Draco cut her off before she could say anything, "And to inform you of why I am here, again, in your office for the second time today. After leaving your office I called Blaise to let him know that I talked to you. And he insisted I come back here because, due to our very busy schedules, I am going to need you to make a decision for my offer right now."

_Offer? What is he talking about? Those facial expressions meant he wanted to get into my pants or something? What a pervert…_

"Get away Malfoy. I can't believe you can be such a pervert…" Hermione spat out.

Draco crumpled his eyebrows, _Oh he looks so HOT when he does that, _then realization hit him and he raised his eyebrows at her, "Well now I know what is on your mind when you see me Granger. But no, I was talking about the offer from Dragon Communications to expand your fashion magazine…_Gazelle…_"

_Oh, right. How can I be so stupid?_

"Yeah I've given that a thought and Ginny opened my eyes to some of the long-term benefits so I now agree that an alliance between our companies would be a good idea after all."

Draco looked pleased, "Excellent! Now I must go or I'll be late for my next meeting so I'll have to take a rain check for the _other _offer…" then he hurried out of her office with a hideous smirk plastered across his face.

Hermione was speechless and mentally slapping herself for being so stupid. _I don't know why, but I feel different whenever I'm around him...It's because he's so freaking good-looking…No eww! I would never think of Malfoy in that way…But who can blame you? He's just irresistible in that suit…oh just shut up! I really must change now._

* * *

Confession # 113: I have a crush on Draco Malfoy, my enemy…

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: A Sexy Dilemma

**Confessions of a Draco-holic**

**Chapter 6: A Sexy Dilemma**

Confession # 114: I am afraid that I will never find true love and will die alone.

* * *

Hermione left early from work so she could get all sexy for her dinner meeting with Malfoy. Blaise was also going to be there, but only for a little while…apparently he was a very busy man. She looked through her massive wardrobe and came out with two dresses. Just then, Ginny came in and gave a helping hand. 

"So which one have you decided on?" she asked.

Still thinking, Hermione replied, "I don't know. They're both gorgeous. What do you think? The red or the black?"

Ginny scratched her chin, which she always did when contemplating something, and replied, "Well the only way to know for sure is if you try them both on…"

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Hermione came out wearing the first dress. It was a simple short black dress that was not too revealing and would look just stunning given the right accessories. 

"It looks good, especially with your great legs," said Ginny, "but I still want to see what you look like in the other dress…"

"Yeah? OK just hold on for a few minutes, it takes some time to squeeze into the other one" said Hermione.

After much waiting by Ginny, Hermione finally emerged from her bedroom in the sexiest dress ever seen on the face of the planet. It was unbelievably revealing yet sophisticated and didn't make her look like a hooker. It was a _very short _and _very snug _red halter dress that showed off _a lot of _CLEAVAGE! _Malfoy won't be able to resist this. Not that I care…_

Ginny was flabbergasted, "Hermione you sexy beast! You've never worn that dress before! The second Malfoy sees you he's going to want you in bed with him you know that?! Haha, and I'm sure when you see him you'll be thinking the same thing... Yes! Wear this one with your tie-up heels and that cute clutch you have."

"Ginny! I don't want him to think I'm coming on to him or anything. And that is my FURTHEST desire! I would never even dream of us being in bed together! I am going to wear the black one!"

_Honestly! Who does she think I am? Some easy woman who dresses to impress men… and Malfoy of all people! Really, just because we're going to dinner doesn't mean we're going to have sex! Though it is a possibility… OMG what am I thinking?!_

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Fine, suit yourself…"

* * *

Hermione parked her VW bug at one of the trendiest and fanciest magical restaurants in New York, _sophistiqué._

_I am SO GLAD that I wore a trendy outfit. I would HATE to look underdressed…I am SO glad I didn't wear the black dress..._

_

* * *

_Confession # 120: I am always freaked out about whether or not I'm wearing the right outfit wherever I go. I guess you could call it wrong-outfit-phobia…

* * *

The waiter brought her to a table where, to her disappointment, she only saw Blaise sitting. He had a manila file next to him and was sipping some champagne. He almost choked on it when he saw Hermione approaching the table. 

He jolted up out of his seat and held out his hand, "Hermione Granger! It's been a long time. I can't say I haven't heard much of you though. Your magazine is really making its way to the top. And you look absolutely stunning tonight!"

Hermione blushed a little, "Thank you Blaise, you are very kind. I would love to get down to business right away but I need to make a quick trip to the ladies room. It was a long drive here you know."

"Oh yes, of course, please do. And I would have sent the limo had I had the time. Sorry about that."

Hermione waved her hand in the air as she spoke, "Oh its fine, I understand. I'll only be a moment."

Hermione practically ran to the bathroom. After freshening herself up and re-applying her lipstick, she headed back towards her table. Only this time, she saw a familiar blonde head sitting next to Blaise, right across from her now unoccupied seat.

Malfoy looked up, and forgetting all his usual manners, gaped wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Hermione, who raised her eyebrow at him and covered her breasts with her purse. Blaise, however, was totally oblivious to what was going on, for he was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Good evening Hermione," said Malfoy, who hurried up to take out Hermione's chair for her. He also, not too carefully, attempted to touch her but she slapped his hand.

He winced then went to sit back down in his seat before Blaise noticed what was going on.

He then asked, "So have you guys ordered yet?"

Hermione shook her head so he handed her a menu.

Then he crumpled his nose in contemplation, which Hermione found so irresistible, "I think I'm having the steak-frites. And by the way Hermione, you look sizzling tonight."

"Yeah ermm thanks. I am ready to order; I'll have the same as you Draco…how about you Blaise?"

"Oh yeah I am actually going to have to leave now."

Blaise said his goodbyes. And being alone with Malfoy, even with a restaurant full of people, made Hermione nervous. _I hope he doesn't notice my sweaty palms…_

Draco ordered for them both then looked back at her. They both sat in this awkward silence until Draco finally said, "By the way, you're hair looks good down. You should wear it like that all the time."

"Thanks. And your hair looks good without gel. You should wear it like that all the time. You look like a prat with all that grease in your hair."

Hermione snorted and Draco laughed, "It's all for image, Granger. Not that I expect you to know too much about that kind of stuff…"

"Oh shut up! I am the one with the rapidly growing magazine aren't I? And I believe the suit you are wearing was featured on the cover of my latest issue, wasn't it?"

Draco took a sip of champagne, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Hermione was surprised that they had a dinner that was quite pleasant, except for the fact that she had to divert Draco's eyes away from her cleavage every two seconds. 

He even offered to walk her to her car but snorted at the sight of it.

Hermione retorted, "Well just because I can afford it doesn't mean I will spend a fortune on buying a new car. Besides, I like this one. So shut up, and thanks for dinner."

Draco attempted to cease his laughter, which Hermione found attractive, and said, "You're very welcome and good night. It was nice discussing business with you."

Hermione closed the door of the car, put on her seat belt, and out the keys in the ignition. After several tries, however, the car just would not start. Draco just stood outside of her car, staring at her with a goofy smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car and said to Malfoy, "I am getting a cab."

When she turned around however, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"No you are not. Cabs are filthy. I'll drive you home in my car."

"No thanks Draco I think I can manage."

Draco didn't let go of her wrist, "Nonsense, come on. I'll even buy you some hot chocolate."

_How did he know I have a weakness for chocolate…? (See Ch.2 Confession #9)_

* * *

They stopped by a cute little café and ordered two hot chocolates to go and took them to the park adjacent to it. They walked around together, but this time in a more comfortable silence, then headed back for Draco's car. 

It took about 45 minutes before they reached Hermione/Ginny's apartment. And to return all of his kindness, Hermione had no choice but to invite him upstairs. _At least Ginny is spending the night at Harry's…_

She seated him on the couch then said, "I want to change. I am so _uncomfortable _in this outfit…"

Draco smiled that delicious smile and raised his eyebrows, "Well you can take it off right here, I promise I won't look…"

Hermione grabbed his hand and uncrossed his fingers, "Nice try! It'll only take a minute…"

She changed into her tank top and short shorts, and came back out to see Draco rummaging through her wine cabinet.

"What are you doing," said Hermione.

Malfoy emerged from the cabinet, two wine bottles in hand, and said, "I thought we might celebrate our companies with some wine!"

"Two bottles Malfoy?"

"Hey, the more the merrier!"

About 2 ½ hours later, they wore both significantly drunk, Hermione more that Draco. Before she knew it, she was telling him everything, EVERYTHING! About all of her secrets and confessions, from her one-night stand, to her bunny named Sparkles, to her fear of being alone, to her crush on him!

She even showed him her secret pink journal, which no one else on the face of the planet had ever seen. She was so drunk she didn't think about what could happen from telling Draco all those things. It was hard to tell if it was because of all the wine or if she was genuinely beginning to trust him.

* * *

She woke up the next day, with a huge hangover, to see that he was not there. However, she saw a note on the kitchen counter, no doubt from Draco, which read: 

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're secrets are safe with me. I hope you don't mind that I stayed at your place last night. I was not fit to drive in that state. But I remember everything. There's some more hot chocolate for you on the stove. I hope you're not as hung over as I am. I'll call you later to see how you're doing. I will use code when contacting you so people don't get WRONG IDEAS…_

_Yours truly,_

_Sparkles_

_OMG!! I told him everything! I can't believe it! How do I know that he won't tell all of this to everyone! The letter is way too sweet to be true, but maybe he is actually being sincere… What do I do? OWW! My head hurts…_

_

* * *

_

Confession # 121: Draco Malfoy, my enemy, then also my crush, now knows all of my once well-hidden secrets! Including the fact that I have a crush on him! My life is a disaster!

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Sneaky, Sneaky

**Confessions of a Draco-holic**

**Chapter 7: Sneaky, Sneaky**

"Tell me everything Draco!" demanded Blaise.

"OK! I went over to her apartment after some hot chocolate and a quiet walk in the park. I didn't even have to snoop around after she passed out! She was so drunk she told me all of her secrets! Everything! Things she never told anyone! But don't worry, I was so charming she probably didn't suspect a thing," replied Draco.

Blaise was thrilled, "That is great, and it's just what we were looking for! Now you have to keep her close to you. And by close I mean _very _close. I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting her into bed anyway…"

Draco snorted, "Yeah, whatever, see you at the office," and hung up on his cell phone.

_Piece of cake, _he thought, _I already know she likes me…_

* * *

As soon as Hermione got into her office the next morning, with a huge hangover, Ginny rushed in and locked the door.

She tried to be subtle, "So…"

Hermione, however, was totally oblivious, "So?"

Even though she just started, she couldn't take it any longer, "How was dinner last night? Couldn't resist that red dress, right?"

Still oblivious, Hermione replied, "Oh you're talking about the business meeting?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and eagerly replied, "Yes the 'business meeting'…"

"Well it went well, we just went over a few details and things. Blaise left early, then after dinner my car broke down, Draco and I got some chocolate and took a walk in the park, he drove me home, I invited him up, we got drunk, I passed out, and he was gone when I woke up in the morning."

_Ginny doesn't need to know about the whole "spilling all my secrets to Draco Malfoy" incident. Especially the part about me borrowing her GORGEOUS shoes…_

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up! Your car broke down? You rode with him? He bought you hot cocoa? You walked together? You were both drinking in the apartment ALONE? Did you sleep with him? OMG you did! Was he any good? I would imagine he is…"

Hermione laughed, "Shut up Ginny! And no I didn't SLEEP WITH HIM! Are you insane? It was just two co-workers innocently having a few drinks?"

Ginny laughed in disbelief, "You and Draco Malfoy, the SEX GOD, were together drinking in the same room. You had on the most irresistible dress in the world and you didn't do anything but pass out? Did you guys at least kiss?"

Now Hermione was getting annoyed, "No Ginny! I told you nothing happened! Now we both have to get back to work. We'll talk at Hedwig's tonight. And by the way, how did Harry's review go?"

"Oh it was great! Look in the paper. The food critic gave him five stars and declared Hedwig's as the hottest restaurant in Manhattan!"

"That's great! So what time are we all meeting up tonight?"

"The usual, around 7ish. I think you should bring Malfoy with you, we're going for drinks afterwards…"

Hermione glared at Ginny then shooed her out of her office.

* * *

It was later that day, at around 1 in the afternoon, when Hermione was eating her turkey sub, that the call came. He called her, just as he said he would. Ginny picked up the phone, "Gazelle magazine, Ms. Granger's office, how may I help you?"

"Is this Ginny? Well put through to Hermione, we have some business to discuss."

Ginny tried to hide the excitement in her voice when she replied, "One moment please."

Hermione pressed the intercom button, "Yes Ginny?"

Ginny squealed, "Malfoy's on the phone for you! Line two."

Hermione tried to suppress her delight, "Thanks I'll take it."

"Gazelle magazine, Hermione Granger speaking."

"Hermione! It's Draco! How are you doing? I was just calling to check up on you. Also, I have the copy of our contract that we need to go over some time tonight because I'm heading to London tomorrow morning. Where do you want to meet? Do you want to meet at my apartment? It's going to take a few hours… Unless you're busy or something then we could always do it when I come back in 3 days, but I think the sooner the better so we can get the ball rolling."

_Tonight! Why tonight? We're celebrating Harry's success tonight. I can't bail out on him, but I also can't bail out on work…_

"Actually Draco, I don't know if you've heard but Harry owns Hedwig's and his restaurant just got an amazing review from a very tough critic so we're celebrating there tonight. How about you come with me and when everyone goes out for drinks we can head somewhere quiet. I hop e you don't mind but I can't not be there for him. It starts around 7."

"That's a great idea! As long as I'm welcome. I didn't know Harry owned Hedwig's! I've never actually eaten there but my secretary always orders take out for me from there and I must say it's delicious! Do you want to go together? I'll pick you up from your apartment around 6:30."

"OK, see you then."

She hung up the phone. _I can't wait to see him again! But Ginny will never let it down. I hope Harry won't mind that I'm bringing Malfoy. I'll go ask Ginny._

When she opened the door of her office, she was not surprised to see Ginny hurrying to hide her extendable ears in her desk.

She jumped, "another date Hermione?! It's only been half a day since you were together! Isn't it a bit soon?"

"It's not a date. We've never been on a date and aren't going to. Which reminds me, do you think Harry will mind if I bring Malfoy along to Hedwig's?"

"Of course not, that was more of an enemy at Hogwarts, he wouldn't care less now."

* * *

A/N: Ok you guys, the next chapter is all about dinner at Hedwig's and, more importantly, what happens between Hermione and Draco afterwards and possibly some more clues as to what sneaky, sneaky plans he and Blaise have! Please leave reviews because they make me happy. :) 


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

A/N: I can't believe the superrr lonnggg break between posts but life has been very hectic for me lately. I hope you understand and forgive me... Anyway I hope you still enjoy reading and Happy Holidays! Please review, thanks!!

* * *

**Confessions of a Draco-holic**

**Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed**

Hermione and Ginny left work at 5pm that day. Ginny headed to Hedwig's early to spend some extra time with Harry while Hermione went back to the apartment to get ready. She took a quick shower then headed over to her closet, searching for something suitable to wear.

_I have no clothes! Everything of mine is old and ugly! I wonder if Ginny's got anything I can wear in her closet…OMG wrong-outfit-phobia is kicking in again…_

_(See Ch.6 Confession #120)_

* * *

Draco stood in the parking lot of _Dragon Communications_, about to open his car when he felt a pat on the back. Blaise tried to hide his eagerness to talk to Draco with a small smile, but Malfoy was not one to be fooled.

"I am going to be late picking up Hermione, Blaise what is it?"

"Oh, just, umm… are you sure this is a good idea? Will it really work?"

Draco snorted, "Seriously? She doesn't know what hit her! I have her in the palm of my hand. The plan is working out perfectly and she doesn't suspect a thing."

Blaise wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Well I sure hope you're right, she's our best target."

Draco agreed, "Yes, she is. So I'll see you then," then moved to open his car door.

Blaise grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around, "Wait! What about last night? You didn't tell me about what happened, anything significant?"

"You will get all the details on our flight to London tomorrow morning, alright?"

* * *

Hermione was in the middle of curling her hair when the doorbell rang.

_Merlin, he's already here! My hair is only half curled, it looks horrible!_

Draco was waiting impatiently outside of Hermione's apartment, constantly ringing the doorbell.

"Hold on a minute, I'm coming!"

She ran to the door and opened it, the curler still in her hair and the cord dangling behind her.

Draco let out a snort, "Half of your hair looks like curly fries and the other half like cotton candy!"

Hermione was annoyed, "Shut up will you? I didn't expect you to arrive at 7 on the dot! Just have a seat while I finish getting ready, I'll only be a moment."

* * *

Ginny practically screamed, "Hermione! Not my _Witchina_ dress! You know how much I love that one, it cost me a fortune!"

All eyes were now on the red-cheeked Hermione, "But Ginny I had nothing to wear!" she was desperate to change the subject, "Harry, congratulations again on your great review, though I can't say I was surprised they loved your restaurant."

Ginny's anger subsided, "Yeah Harry we are all so proud of you."

Harry thanked everyone and smiled but was soon frowning when he noticed who had escorted Hermione to the restaurant, "Malfoy! What are you doing here? In New York?"

Draco gave a glimpse of his pearly white teeth, "Relax, Potter. Can't we be on first name terms now? After all, Hermione and I are meeting up tonight to finalize the paperwork for our business alliance."

Then Ron spoke up after ungluing his face from Lavender, "What's going on?"

"Draco and I both have companies that can benefit from an alliance with each other in many ways. _Dragon Communications_ will help to make _Gazelle_magazine more well-known. I couldn't let go of this opportunity. And besides, our rivalries were in the past. There's no reason we can't have a professional relationship with Draco, right?"

Draco replied, "Of course Hermione. Congratulations Harry! I'd hate to take away Hermione but there are some important matters we need to discuss."

Hermione was giddy with excitement. _Haha Draco agreed to be in a relationship with me! Even if it is just a business one… baby steps, right?_

* * *

Hermione decided she was in the mood for Chinese food, so Draco had no choice but to oblige.

While driving he said, "I thought you would have already told Harry, Ron, and everyone about our business deal and everything by now."

Hermione looked up at him from the passenger seat, "I did not want to say anything until everything was final, you know, set in stone."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you would care."

Hermione hesitated, "No I don't, but I just didn't want to have to bring it up until it was final you know? But I'm glad you did it for me. Thanks."

Draco gave her a small smile, "oh yah no problem."

The rest of the drive to the restaurant was in a comfortable silence. Hermione could not help but smile to herself when she noticed Draco attempting to look at her legs from the corner of his eye.

_That pervert I hate him! Ha-ha he does make me feel very pretty though…_

* * *

Upon arriving at one of the most upscale Chinese restaurants in New York, Draco insisted on getting straight down to business so that all conversation after could be void from work-related activities. Hermione agreed, and about a half and hour later all the papers were signed and the magical agreements were made, just in time for the arrival of their delicious food.

Hermione smiled, "Either I've been very hungry or this food is just incredibly delicious!"

Draco laughed, "Oh it's delicious! I just wish I could use chop sticks. I could never use them properly. When I first came here I thought they were some leftover sticks from shish kabobs and I complained to the manager."

Hermione laughed at that and Draco said, without thinking, "You have the most beautiful laugh."

She immediately ceased and looked taken aback. After realizing what he said he apologized, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but that is the truth."

"No don't be. It's just that I'm not used to those kinds of compliments."

"Really? I wonder why, it's a shame people waste their compliments on less worthy things."

Hermione chuckled, "Oh yah I know what you mean. So what time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"5 am. So I guess I'll have to wake up even earlier to get to the airport on time. I hate muggle travel but Blaise insists on it."

Hermione gave a fake pout, "Oh that's too bad. Draco has to wake up early and sit in a plane. Boo hoo!"

He grinned, "I suppose it won't be that bad. Maybe they'll put on the Saturday morning cartoons and we'll be watching the same thing!" _(See Ch.2, Confession #4)_

* * *

_Cupid, _

_Please spare me from falling in love!_

_XOXO,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *


End file.
